


Angels And Demons - A Malec Fanfic

by nightsblossom



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsblossom/pseuds/nightsblossom
Summary: "I don't want the world. I want you."[Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood]A Malec fanfic when Magnus Bane proposes to Alec Lightwood, and everything seems perfect... until Camille Belcourt enters the picture.*all characters belong to cassandra clare**taken from my account on wattpad :)*





	1. Chapter 1

Something heavy was pressed against his chest. Magnus cracked open his eyes. The familiar view of his ceiling greeted him cheerfully. The weight lifted from his chest and he turned around to see Alec curling into a fetus position, long legs and arms folded. He snuggled into Magnus' side, a peaceful expression on his face. Magnus smiled. Alec looked so different when he was sleeping. All the coiled Shadow-hunter energy dimmed, replaced with an angelic aura. His eyelids closed over his bright blue eyes, soft lips curved in a sweet smile. The thick black lines of his runes visible on his collarbone and arms. His shirt was lifted slightly, exposing a flat toned stomach, lightly scarred with old runes. Maybe, Magnus thought, I really am in love.

Magnus pressed a soft kiss on Alec's forehead, his fingertips lingering on his cheekbone. Magnus sighed. He sat up and slid his feet into a pair of fluffy slippers, tossing a dark purple silk robe over himself. He shuffled into the kitchen and made a coffee with the odd coffee machine. Alexander has insisted to get one: he didn't want Magnus to continue stealing it from shops. What a good heart Alexander has.

Heading to the bathroom, he inhaled the familiar scent of sandalwood and stepped under the warm running water. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, letting his thoughts flow away in the rush of the water. But one memory stayed stubbornly planted in his mind. The image of a certain someone lying in a bed a few rooms away. Alexander. Magnus still remembered the first time he saw him. Tousled black hair, shining blue eyes, that rare grin of his splitting his face when he laughed at Magnus' joke. He felt a connection with him, a feeling he had never felt, ever in his centuries of living. Magnus knew he would never forget that moment.

Wrapping a soft towel around himself,    Magnus shook out his long black hair and snapped his fingers. His hair magically flew into position: tall glittery spikes. Magnus applied some dark blue glitter eyeshadow on his eyelids, the exact colour of Alec's eyes. He painted his nails the same shade. Magnus took another sip of coffee, the caffeine in the drink sinking into his system, waking him up. He stepped out his apartment.

_Its going to be a long day_

•••

Alec blinked groggily. He turned over, his arm falling onto the unoccupied blanket. Alec sat up and looked at the empty spot next to him.

"Magnus!" His voice echoed through the empty apartment.

"Ok," he made himself a black coffee. "Weird." he changed into black jeans and a checkered shirt that he stole from Magnus' massive closet. Its not like he's going to notice.

Alec's phone buzzed. It was Jace : Hey wanna train together? Alec opened his phone. Sure, he texted back, I'm heading to the Institute right now. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

•••

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jace smirked. "Were you at Magnus'?" 

Alec frowned. "Were you at Clary's?"

Jace grinned. "Yes, I was."

Scowling, Alec grabbed his seraph blade from the weapons room.

"I knew you were," said Jace triumphantly.

"Then why did you ask?" Alec said darkly.

"I wanted to here it from you," he said cheerfully, swinging his blade at him.

Alec scowled harder, stabbing his sword at Jace, only to be blocked immediately.

"God, I ship Malec so much." [me too, Jace, me too]

Alec slashed viciously, each blow dodged easily by Jace, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Magnus. Tall and slender, black hair gelled up in glittery spikes, luminous gold cat eyes that glowed, blue sparks that flew occasionally from his long fingers. And his lips...

Alec faltered. Jace flicked his blade upwards and Alec's sword went spiraling onto the floor.

Jace smirked again. "You were thinking of him," he said it as a statement, not a question.

"No," Alec said defiantly, but a small blush coloured his cheeks.

"I'm your parabatai," Jace said confidently. "I know." 

"Lets go again." Alec picked up his seraph blade.

He thrust his blade forward. Jace jumped straight up and flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. Alec stabbed and slashed, but Jace dodged each one with ease.

"You need to relax," Jace called.

"I. Am. Very. Relaxed," Alec spun around and jabbed his blade at him.

"You're not," Jace stabbed forward lazily. Alec jerked back, but the blade sliced open his shirt, just grazing his skin.

"Jace!" he looked horrified. "This is Magnus'!"

"Oh," for a moment Jace was speechless. "Well," he said slowly, a wide and mischievous grin on his face. "Its not like Magnus would mind you without a shirt."

"Not funny, Jace," he looked genuinely troubled. "What do I do?"

"Alec, relax," Jace chuckled. "You can borrow a shirt from me. And besides, Magnus probably doesn't even wear that shirt, it's far too normal."

"Fine."

•••

Alec opened the door to Magnus' apartment.

"Magnus!".  He walked into the living room. "I'm home!"

A small figure was slouched on the couch, sipping a mug of hot chocolate.

"Magnus?" He took of his jacket and slung it over the couch. "What's going on?"

The figure turned at the sound of his voice. It was a little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old. She set the mug down. She had slightly wavy black hair and inhumanly electric blue eyes. Alec frowned, confused. She wore a glitter sequined pink skirt and a simple black shirt with the word  _Magic_! printed in fancy purple font. Obviously, Magnus had chose her outfit. Alec looked closer, and realized she was clutching a small velvet box.

The door creaked open. Alec turned and saw Magnus walking in. Relief flooded over him.

"Magnus!" He exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Alec." He sounded anxious.

"What's wrong?" Magnus usually called him Alexander.

Magnus moved next to the girl and took the black box in his hand.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus lowered himself onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me? _

The meaning of those words ripped through Alec's body. Dozens of emotions flooded his mind, shock, love, happiness, doubt. And then everything washed away, replaced with a dizzy sort of numbness. And Magnus, only Magnus. Magnus who risked his life to save him;

Magnus who held him in his arms when he broke down; Magnus who caressed him lovingly, lips holding his; Magnus, who was on one knee in front of him, velvet box open in his hands.

Alec took a deep breath. "Yes," The relief was visible on Magnus' face. "I love you, Magnus Bane and yes, I will marry you!"

It felt like an explosion went off inside his chest and he couldn't register anything but Magnus flying at him, elation and love on his face. Alec threw his arms around him, every bit of his body pressing against him. They embraced each other, warmth running through their blood now that they were holding each other. And suddenly, somehow, they were kissing. Lips fitting perfectly with each other, tongues intertwining lovingly. Tears were running freely down their faces. Alec was holding Magnus' face tightly between his hands, fingertips carefully caressing his features and Magnus ran his long fingers through Alec's hair, making it even more tousled. Alec tasted the salt of their tears mixed together and memories flashed in Alec's mind: the first time he saw Magnus, powerful and careless; after he gave him his first kiss, curious and open; and when Alec asked Magnus on that date, surprised and happy. Magnus here, Magnus now, holding him, kissing him. Magnus, his fiancé. Magnus, tall and slender, black hair spiked up with glitter, gold green cat eyes with the lazy curve of Asians, smooth belly-button-less torso that he knew so well the shape of. It was almost too good to be true.

They parted, both breathing heavily. Alec's hands were still on Magnus' face. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, too, Alexander."

Magnus took out the ring, a simple gold band, and slipped it onto Alec's finger. Magnus' own ring glittered, plain next to his many other extravagant ones.

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus lightly on the lips. Magnus covered his hand with his own, cat eyes bright with love.

"This is Maxine," Magnus moved next to the little girl and scooped her up. "She's a warlock; her parents abandoned her when they realized what she was, like me," his voice cracked with emotion and Alec placed a hand on his shoulder. "I adopted her," Magnus swallowed. "You're okay with that?"

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and Maxine. "I would've been mad if you didn't."

Magnus placed Maxine gently back on the floor. "Maxine," he said softly. "This is Alexander - Alec. He's my-" he looked up at Alec. "-my fiancé. He's going look after you, too, okay?"

"Alec," Maxine blinked up at Alec with her electric blue eyes. "Alec. I am Max."

Alec knelt down, his eyes wet at the mention of his late brother Max. "Max. I love you, Max," Alec lifted her up easily and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. "I'll take really good care of you, Max."

Maxine's face split into a wide grin. "Okay! I love you, too."

A tear slipped down Alec's cheek, his heart overwhelmed.

Magnus took Max's hand. "Do you want to show Alec your magic?"

Maxine giggled and wiggled her fingers. A flash of bright purple sparks and a small monkey toy appeared in her lap. Max laughed happily and picked up the doll. "Monkey!" She stroked it gently. "Banana! Banana, banana, banana."

"Woah," Alec widened his eyes. "That is actually really good magic."

Maxine smiled proudly.

"Yes," Magnus said, a bit uneasy. "She is extremely powerful for her age."

"Like you," Alec said knowingly, placing a kiss on Max's forehead.

"Do you know why," Magnus said in a low voice. "I chose Maxine?"

Alec glanced at Max, who was bouncing the monkey up and down.

"No, why?"

"Her eyes." Magnus lifted Alec's chin so that his gaze met his. "Its like a mixture of ours."

And Alec's heart erupted with love. He looped his fingers around Magnus' belt and pulled his body towards him. Their lips met, aligning perfectly like cogs in a machine, their noses fitting exactly next to each other like pieces in a puzzle. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies even closer. Magnus slipped his fingers under the hem of Alec's shirt, tracing the curves of his back, wanting, needing more of the sensation against his skin.

"I love you so much, Alexander."

"I love you, too." Alec kissed his neck.

"We should tell them," Magnus pressed his hands on his back." About this."

"Maybe later." and he leaned back into the kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

*Group chat with Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Clary & Jace*  
Alec : Meeting at the Institute at 12:00  
Jace : Wait, what's wrong?  
Jace : Which evil villain do we have to risk our lives to defeat and save the entire world from exploding?  
Izzy : Oh God, not again. By the Angel, Jace, can't you just accept the fact that the world is at peace right now.  
Jace : Never. What happened last time we did that?  
Jace : Oh right. Right after we defeated Valentine, that bastard Sebastian came and damn near destroyed the world  
Clary : Calm down, Jace. Nobody's going to tear us apart again. I will personally slit the throat of anyone who does.  
Simon : #OverprotectiveGirlfriend #Clace #ShipIt  
Clary : So you're just gonna let someone split you and Izzy apart?  
Simon : Of course not! I will strangle whoever does that.  
Simon : Unless its Izzy, of course. Which won't happen.  
Simon : Hopefully.  
Jace : Then be prepared for when she breaks up with you. You guys have the weirdest relationship ever.  
Simon : Says the guy who thought he was in love with his sister.  
Clary : SIMON LEWIS!  
Jace : Lewis, be prepared to die in your sleep.  
Izzy : Don't worry, Simon. I won't. Unless you break up with me.  
Magnus : This is the weirdest conversation I have ever heard in my very long life.  
Alec : Guys, can we focus here?  
Clary : Sorry  
Izzy : Sorry  
Simon : Sorry  
Jace : Sorry  
Jace : Not really that sorry  
Alec : By the Angel!  
Alec : Izzy, can we borrow your room?  
Izzy : Sure  
Izzy : But I'm curious, what's this about?  
Alec : Something important. Just be there.  
Simon : You sound strange.  
Alec : No, I don't.  
Simon : Yeah, you do.  
Alec : How do you even know how I sound? We're texting.  
Simon : I just do.  
Magnus : Shut up, Sammy.  
Clary : #OverprotectiveBoyfriend  
Simon : Its Simon.  
Magnus : Do I look like I care?  
Simon : I don't know. I can't see you.  
Magnus : Well I don't.  
Jace : HA HA  
Jace : Take that Sharon.  
Simon : Oh God. Not you too.  
Alec : Yes, Shannon.  
Izzy : Guys, leave Simon alone.  
Clary : #OverprotectiveGirlfriend  
Simon : Thanks, Izzy 💙  
Izzy : 💗  
Clary : #Sizzy #ShipIt  
Simon : Wow, Clary. Original.  
Alec : GUYS! Remember, later 12:00. It's important.  
Magnus : Like really really important. Like you'll be disappointed if you miss out.  
Clary : Wait, Magnus, you know what's going on?  
Simon : Finally! Normal words from you, Clary.  
Izzy : Magnus!  
Jace : Magnuuuus.  
Izzy : Hello? Magnus?  
Magnus : Yes?  
Clary : Do you know it?  
Magnus : Know what?  
Jace : The thing Alec's being really suspicious about.  
Magnus : ...  
Jace : He's my parabatai, I have the right to know.  
Izzy : He's my brother, like by actual blood, I also deserve to know.  
Magnus : Maybe.  
Clary : Magnus!!  
Izzy : Magnus!!  
Jace : Magnus!!  
Simon : Magnus!!  
Magnus : Bye.  
Simon : Wait, what was going on? I was playing a video game.  
Clary : Simon...  
Magnus : Samuel... Tut tut tut.  
•••  
Alec ran a hand through his hair.  
"By the Angel," Alec sighed. Magnus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That went well."  
Magnus laughed. "You know, that actually went surprisingly smoothly considering the type of friends you have."  
"Well, I pictured it to be like they all just agree and leave it all alone. Like its a one word response. I say 'meeting at 12:00'; they say 'okay'. Is it that hard?"  
"You're not regretting the engagement, are you?" Magnus' voice was teasing, but there was a note of doubt under his tone.  
"No! Of course not," Alec held Magnus' face between his hands. "How could I? I'm engaged to this." He dropped a small kiss on his lips.  
Magnus chuckled. "True."  
"Also, we have to introduce them to Max."  
Maxine was sitting on the couch, bouncing her monkey on her lap while licking a ice lolly. She had her shoulder length hair held back with a sequined purple clip and was wearing a glittery tie dyed dress. A happy carefree expression was on her face, her eyes were bright with happiness, glowing blue like electricity.  
"They'll love her," Magnus said. "I promise."  
"I know. Its my mother and my father that I'm worried about," he sounded distressed.  
Magnus wrapped his long arms around Alec, enveloping him lovingly. "They'll come around. Don't worry about it, Alexander."  
"I'm trying."  
Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulder. "We'll make it work. We always do." And he closed the gap between them, kissing Alec gently on the lips. Alec leaned into the kiss, letting go of his worries and just focusing on Magnus running his hands through his hair, nibbling on his lip lightly and he thought, maybe, just maybe, it was going to turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle were gathered in Isabelle's room, waiting. Simon was reciting the storyline of Star Wars and Izzy was staring at him, half intrigued, half annoyed. Jace and Clary were whispering sweet nothings to each other, hand over hand. 

Ten minutes passed and Alec, as well as Magnus, were still not to be seen. 

"Guys," Simon exclaimed. "Maybe someone hacked Alec's phone and told us to come here as a bait and then they'll assassinate us!"

"Simon," Clary placed a patronizing hand on his knee. "I know your life was exciting, but you know that will not happen. And Izzy, you need to control your boyfriend."

Izzy shrugged. "I think it's kinda hot."

"Ew."

"Thanks, Iz," Simon kissed her on the lips. 

Izzy smiled. 

"Guys," Jace smirked. "Get a room! Izzy, I still can't believe you are with that bloodsucking mundane."

"Simon is a Shadowhunter now, Jace." She rolled her eyes. 

"Still, though, where is Alec? And Magnus?" Clary asked thoughtfully.

"We're here!" Magnus appeared at the doorway, dressed in the same flamboyant style he was always in, but today, there was a strange sparkle to his eye. He dragged Alec in the room by his collar, who was also wearing the same scruffy clothes he also wore, but with an air of happiness. 

"Come on, Alexander," Magnus whispered in a stern tone. "They are all going to find out, someday."

Alec groaned. 

Izzy, sharp as always, perked up. "What? Find out what?" 

"Nothing!" Alec shouted. "My phone was hacked and you can all go home."

Simon jumped up. "See! I knew it! I can predict the future!"

Jace sighed. "By the Angel Simon. Izzy!" 

"He's joking, Jace. You should try it sometime." 

"Guys!" Clary shouted over the chaos. "Magnus and Alec have something to say!"

"No!" Alec yelped and tried to slip out from Magnus' grasp. He didn't succeed. "No, no, no!"

"Alexander! If you don't tell them, I will." 

"Okay," Alec flushed. "... Maybe later. I'm hungry."

"I'll cook," Izzy offered. 

"No, actually I'm not that hungry now." Alec muttered. 

"You will tell us, otherwise you eat what I cook," Izzy grinned at him innocently. 

Alec scowled. "Okay. Okay, okay."

Isabelle smiled triumphantly. 

Alec moved next to Magnus, grabbing his hand for comfort. 

"Wait," Clary narrowed her eyes. "What's that?" 

"What's what?" 

"That," She pointed at their clasped hands. "That ring."

"Oh, right," Alec smiled weakly. "Well, um," Magnus squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Magnus and I are engaged!"

Utter silence. 

Then Izzy screamed. She flew at them, knocking them to the floor. Jace was speechless, for once, an odd grin on his face. He stood there, eyes wide and unmoving. Clary ran across the room and joined the pile on the floor. 

Magnus distangaled his head and waved at Simon. "Come on, Suzy!"

Simon rolled his eyes, but crossed the room and congratulated them. Jace unfroze himself and moved to the couple, smiling and smirking at the same time. 

Alec and Magnus shared a smile at the bottom, hands still clasped together. Everything finally seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)
> 
> first time posting on a03, tell me what you guys think about this!


End file.
